Forgive me, Sasuke
by GoofyGummy
Summary: How Itachi feels after leaving Sasuke alone. NOT yaoi!
1. Return to Konoha

A/N: Me no own Naruto. This is ItaSasu fic.

Itachi's POV

I miss Sasuke. I want to tell him the truth about why I killed all the members of the Uchiha Clan. Otouto, where are you? What are you doing? Even though you wanted to kill me, I want to be your brother again, just like in the past. And I'll protect you no matter what. I wanted to go back to Konoha. I hope Sasuke will forgive me. But I have to tell the truth first.

End of Itachi's POV

Normal POV

Itachi is planning to leave the Akatsuki hideout without anyone notice. He's also planning to leave with Kisame. He wanted to see Sasuke so badly. Itachi knows that if he tells Pein or Madara, they're not going to allow him to do that. He promised to himself that he will survive in any missions he takes. "Kisame?" Itachi asked. "What?" replied Kisame. "We need to go back to Konoha for just a while" said Itachi. "But-" "No buts! Come on, let's go!" Kisame's words were cut off by Itachi. "Okay…" said Kisame confused. They arrived in Konoha at 8 p.m.

_At 8 p.m._

Itachi doesn't know where Sasuke is, and where Sasuke live now. He's afraid that Sasuke had moved into another house. The village was crowded. And there are lots of markets. (A/N: I don't know if there's really markets at Konoha, so I just make one =P) So when he was about to ask someone where Sasuke lived, without even being noticed that he's an Akatsuki, he heard Naruto and Sakura talking. What Itachi heard from them are:

Sakura: Have you checked on Sasuke?

Naruto: Yeah, but he's still unconscious.

Sakura: Which hospital does he stay in anyway?

Naruto: There! *while pointing at the hospital*

Itachi couldn't believe what heard. '_Sasuke? In hospital? Again? What happened to him now?'_ "Kisame, come. Let's go to that hospital." While they're jumping on the trees, (I don't know what it called) Itachi saw Sasuke lying on the hospital bed. So he went inside Sasuke's room through the window. Kisame is waiting outside. When Itachi looked at Sasuke, he saw Sasuke had bandages covering his eyes, a heart monitor beeping, an oxygen tube and an IV. The blanket covered Sasuke's body until his chest. He was wearing a hospital suit. "Sasuke…." Said Itachi sadly, stroking Sasuke's hair. "What happen to you? Who did this? Tell me" Itachi asked, holding Sasuke's hand and rubbed softly. Even though Itachi knows that Sasuke is still unconscious. "I'll protect you no matter what even though you hated me that much" Itachi said. After that, he gave a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. "I love you, otouto" then Itachi leave and go back to the Akatsuki hideout with Kisame. When Itachi leaves, Sasuke is awake. And he said

"Brother?" softly almost a whisper.

_To Be Continued……_


	2. Waking Up

"Brother?" "Brother, is that you?" Sasuke said. He slowly opens his bandages which are covering his eyes. Then, Naruto came in. He shouted. "Sasuke, don't!" "Don't open those bandages, Sasuke! It's me, Naruto, remember?" (A/N: Kay, so I have no idea how Naruto gets in the hospital again) "Naruto…" Sasuke said softly. "I…remember…you". "Good." said Naruto smiling. "Maybe I should keep a company for you" he continued. "Okay…." Sasuke said. "Naruto?" he asked. "Yes, Sasuke?" replied Naruto. "Umm…just now, I felt like someone is close to me. Then, the person speaks. He said that he loved me, and that voice is very familiar to me. Now I realized that voice belongs to my brother, Itachi" Naruto's eyes widened. "I-itachi?" he stuttered. "B-but Sasuke, are you sure that's him?" "Yeah, I'm sure." said Sasuke eagerly. "Well, um...okay" said Naruto.

Later that night, Sasuke was asleep and everyone is. Except Naruto. He wanted to tell the Hokage about Itachi visiting Sasuke. He knows that the Lady Tsunade, Hokage is still up doing the paper work. He wanted to tell her so badly right now but he thinks it's already too late. It's past midnight. '_Maybe tomorrow morning I'll tell grandma Tsunade' _He thought to himself. He had such a good plan.

In the morning, 9.46 a.m.

Naruto is on the way walking to the Hokage Tower. The village is peaceful. Birds singing. Sunny. Wind breeze. Most people are already up and already outside their house. Naruto smiled at himself. Sakura suddenly popped up in front of him. "Hey Naruto! You're up early today" said Sakura. "Well, yeah. I'm going to visit Sasuke and to the Hokage Tower. Wanna come along with me?" "Sure! Why not?" she was really excited because she's going to see Sasuke. '_Hehehe, I'm gonna see Sasuke-kun again! CHA!!! Take that Ino-pig!' _Her inner said. They finally reach the hospital.

At Sasuke's hospital room

Sasuke is still sleeping. Naruto and Sakura are waiting for him to wake up. 4 minutes later, Sasuke mumbled something. "He's waking up" said Naruto. They rushed up to Sasuke's bed ad watch him open his eyes slowly. First, Sasuke's vision was blurry, few seconds later, it became clear. He realized that his bandages over his eyes were removed. "So now you realized, huh?" said Naruto. Sakura hugs him gently and rubbed his back.

_To be continued….._

I know it's too short, so I'm sorry. I'll continue with Tsunade in the next chapter.


	3. Visitors

Later that night, Sasuke is sleeping. It was still 8.46 p.m. Naruto went to the Hokage tower. When he reached there, he knocks on the door. "Come in!" said Tsunade shouting. Naruto went in. "Grandma Tsunade!" "What is it, Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "Um…yesterday, at night, Sasuke heard somebody said 'I love you, otouto' and some words that are some sort of…comforting, and something like that. Sasuke said he knew that voice, and he also said that it belongs to his brother, Itachi. Well, Sasuke couldn't see him. His eyes were covered with bandages before." Naruto said slowly and loudly. Tsunade was shocked. She widened her eyes and standing up so quickly. "WHAT?" she shouted. "It's true, Grandma. I know that Sasuke would never lie. He's sick of it." Naruto said calmly and lazily. "But-Itachi is an Akatsuki…and…and he's a criminal! HE LEFT KONOHA!" Tsunade said panic and angry with worries. "Naruto, you're dismissed" she continued. Naruto just nod, then he went out and go somewhere else. Tsunade was running. She's rushing to Sasuke's room. When she went in, she saw that Sasuke was sleeping. So, she decided to go out for a while and wait for Sasuke to wake up.

45 minutes later…..

Sasuke is awake. Tsunade went in to Sasuke's room slowly. "Glad you're awake, Sasuke" she said smiling. Sasuke looked at her and after that he looks back where the thing he was starring at. "Now, I have questions for you" Tsunade said. "What is it, Lady Hokage?" Sasuke said weakly. His eyes looked tired. "Yesterday, who's the guy?" asked Tsunade. "Hmm…I think it was Itachi. Yeah, it was him" he said eagerly. "How'd you know, Sasuke? Tell me." "Well, his voice" "and the most obvious was he said the word 'otouto' and that woke me up" he continued. "Oh…" Tsunade was speechless. After that, Sasuke told her everything. Now Tsunade believed him. "So that's the story..." she said. "Yeah…" said Sasuke. He's falling asleep. His eyes are closing. Tsunade leave him alone.

Few hours later, the hospital was crowded. They all wanted to visit Sasuke. But some wants to see others. First, they were Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Next, Team 8. Then, Team 9. After that, Team 10. They all had a sad face. They couldn't believe this. Sasuke, the greatest genin, was actually this sick? After that they all went home. It was midnight. But Sasuke is awake. Few minutes later, he fell asleep.

Tomorrow in the morning, Sakura woke up. She took a bath and ate her breakfast. Then she went to the hospital to visit Sasuke again. This time, she's alone. She had a flower on her hand. She reached the hospital. When she went to his room, he's still sleeping. Sakura looks at his face and she blushed. '_Uhh…Sasuke…he..he…he looks so..so peaceful when he sleeps.' _When he sleeps, there is no hatred in his eyes. Just normal. He mumbled something in his sleep. Sakura quickly moved. He slowly open his eyes. Sasuke noticed that Sakura is there.

"Sakura…?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" she said smiling

"W-why are visiting me early in the morning..?"

"Well, I just miss you, that's all"

"Okay…"

When he almost fully close his eyes, Ino burst in. She had forgotten that it is a hospital. So, Sasuke opened his eyes, fast, and sit up quickly. He was scared that something might happen. "Heyyy, Sasuke! Do you miss me?" Ino said hugging Sasuke really hard and pinching Sasuke's left cheek. Sasuke's face turned purple. He tried to escape but couldn't. "Ino, quit it! He can't breathe. You know he's not well yet, so stop it! He might faint!" said Sakura shouting. "Oh, sorry" she let go of Sasuke and accidentally drop him on the bed. "One more thing, don't be loud in hospitals!" Sakura said. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, geez" said Ino. "It's true, Ino." When they look at Sasuke, he was sleeping. They smiled.

_To be continued….._


	4. Unexpected visitor

Then, Ino and Sakura left. They were happy that he's actually alright. But Tsunade and Naruto panicked. Well, Tsunade was the most. She was worried about Sasuke. She's afraid that Itachi might take him away. In the morning Sasuke woke up. He feel a light dizzy. After that, he didn't fall back asleep. He wasn't tired. Tsunade then burst in. Sasuke looked at her and looked away.

"Sasuke, go to sleep. You need it." said Tsunade. (A/N: I got this idea from Sasuke's Pal's review/comment: 'Just sleeping Sasuke-Kun. Keep sleeping!' LOL)

"But I'm not tired." Sasuke refused.

"Sasuke, you need to sleep. You're sick." Replied the Lady Hokage.

"Okay…" said Sasuke weakly.

After he falls asleep, Tsunade leaves the room. She had some paper works to do. At midnight, Itachi came. He used the window. He knows that his little brother is sleeping. So, he left.

In the morning, Sasuke is just getting worse. He's getting sicker. This worries everyone. Including Itachi. Tsunade is working harder. She wants to save Sasuke. She's afraid that he might die. And also afraid if he died by Itachi's hand. Naruto is telling everyone the news.

"WHAT?" shouted Sakura. "…no…" she continued with tears rolled down her cheeks.

This

Chapter

Is

Too

Short.

I

Am

Very

Sorry,

Please.

_To be continued….._


	5. Healing and Epilogue

Sorry for the long update. I'm sooooo sorry! You can kill me for updating so late.

"W-what? He's getting worse? No way! This…this is impossible!" Sakura yelled almost shouting. "Sakura, I'm afraid this is possible. He might die. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to save him." Tsunade respond sadly. "Okay…" Sakura's respond few seconds later. She was shocked. Really. Everyone was.

It was morning. Kakashi woke up early. He tried to come early to the training grounds today. But he decided to visit Sasuke first. Sasuke was his favourite student. He's the strongest among the team.

At hospital:

Kakashi entered Sasuke's room. It was quiet. Except for the large window. The sun was shining. He can hear the children playing outside. When he looked they were playing a ball. The children weren't loud. And so he's proud of it. He knew that kids can respect elders. Kakashi looked at the sleeping Sasuke. Then, he held the younger boy's hand and rubbed it. "Get better soon, Sasuke. Don't die. Come back to us. Nobody wants you to suffer." He said almost a whisper and a sad expression on his face. "Well I better get going. Naruto and Sakura will complain. Especially when they think about their fallen teammate, which they really care about.

Naruto & Sakura (The Bridge):

Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to come. They are at the waiting bridge called the Naruto Bridge (A/N: Don't ask. I think that's the bridge where they always wait). But, they were thinking about Sasuke. They hoped Sasuke would survive. They barely speak that morning. Then Kakashi appeared.

"Ah, Sakura, Naruto, sorry I'm late. I was visiting Sasuke first."

In the first place they think that Kakashi's excuse was helping the duckling across the river to its mother. But they were wrong.

"Whatever. Wait- did you just say you visited Sasuke? Why didn't you tell us?" the respond from Naruto.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Sakura was in Naruto's side too.

"Well…" that's all that Kakashi can say as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well?" They said unison.

"I don't know where you are. So, we can visit him later, okay?" Kakashi's excuse was perfect this time.

"Okay" they said unison again. Then they looked at each other. They don't usually say in unison before. Except the 'You're late!' while on that part, Sasuke just kept quiet, being cool, emotionless. And after that, they trained together for few hours. (A/N: I'm not good in fighting scenes.)

After they trained, the visit Sasuke. They reached at the hospital for few minutes. Kakashi asked the receptionist which number of the room is the patient's name is Sasuke Uchiha. "I guess I forgot what his room number was. But I was just visiting him this morning." Said Kakashi. "Sasuke Uchiha, hmm…" the receptionist said as she looked at the room details. "He's in room number 411 in the 4th floor. Just go across the right and you'll see it." she (receptionist) continued. They went to the 4th floor and look at each door to find the door with the number 411, which is Sasuke's room. Few minutes later they finally found it. They went in slowly and take close look at Sasuke. He looked peaceful, and like a fallen angel. He was really pale. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura sit on the chair. There are 5 chairs in the hospital room. The hospital room was big. Its building was also big. They waited for few minutes.

Sasuke mumbled something. "P-please stop. No! Don't! Ahh, that hurts. Stop! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" at the first place, his voice was hoarse, but when he started screaming, it became to his original voice. "Sasuke!" screeched Naruto. He was moving really much. He had tears running down his cheeks. They were all very worried what might happen to him. "Sasuke, calm down!" said Kakashi as put his hands on top of Sasuke's shoulders to stop him from moving too much. His screams weren't so loud. He suddenly woke up finding Kakashi was holding him. Sasuke finally calm down and look where Kakashi was holding him. Then he looked back at Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. His eyes were dull gray. Kakashi let go of Sasuke. He was panting heavily.

"K-Kakash-hi?" Sasuke's voice was a real hoarse. "Yes, Sasuke?" was all the reply from Kakashi. "I…I can't…breathe!" their eyes widened from shocked when they heard that. "Both of you wait here! I'll call the doctor!" said Kakashi. Both of them nodded. Kakashi went out. Sakura had tears in her eyes and it roll down to her cheeks fast. "Sasuke…" she said sadly. Three doctors burst in, including Tsunade. As they burst in, Kakashi and his two students went out and wait. 15 minutes later, 2 of the doctors went out. Then, Tsunade. Tsunade came out writing something on a paper which sticks to the clipboard file. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto quickly stand up. "Lady Hokage, how is he?" Sakura asked. It took Tsunade 5 seconds o answer that question after she finished writing the details.

"He's barely alive. We almost lost that kid. He's lucky to be alive. We put him sedative to make him sleepy." After they heard the information, they calmed down. "Can we see him now?" Kakashi asked. "Sure, you may. But remember, be quiet. If you want to talk, talk quietly. Naruto, don't be loud. Try to be quiet once. And don't talk to him too much. He can't talk really well." The three nodded as they went in. Sasuke was asleep. They went near to Sasuke, watching him sleep. Sakura shrug his hair gently. She was also stroking Sasuke's cheek. Then the three smiled. They were happy to hear the good news. They stayed there for 20 minutes. After 20 minutes, they went home.

Itachi came. It has been days since he last saw his little brother. His presence woke Sasuke up. He looked onto the older Uchiha. They were looking at each other. "B-brother?" Itachi said nothing and keep stroking Sasuke's hair. "W-why did you…l-lea-ve…me?" Itachi was shocked what Sasuke had said. "Leave what, otouto?" "You…you leave me during the massacre…when mother and father died" "Sasuke, I'm very sorry. The real reason why I killed our clan is not that I wanted to test my abilities. Speaking of behind the lies, I was ordered to kill the clan by Danzou and the elders. I was being forced. If I didn't kill the clan, he'll kill every innocent people in Konoha (A/N: I don't know the real reason). I was supposed to kill you too, but, you were the person that I love the most. So, I ask a permission to Danzou for myself not to kill you." Itachi said gently, softly, slowly, so Sasuke could understand what he was saying.

"Aniki?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, otouto?" replied Itachi. "I never hated …you…all this…years…I still love you..love with..with all my…h-heart…I was just pretending to hate you..but actually, deep..inside…..my heart….my love for you is strong. So strong that I can't even fight it. All that…I wanna do was…to save you from…from…" "From what, Sasuke? What?" "From… the… Akatsu…ki. That's..why I needed power…to become stronger. Be strong enough…to save y-you. Not to kill you but…to save you. I would risk my…my life for you." Then he began on a coughing fit for talking too much. Itachi widened his eyes from shock. Sasuke…would risk his life for him? How could this happen? "Sasuke…How could you not hate me?" "I told you…I never hated you all this years!" "Sasuke, I wanted to stay with you, live with you, but, I don't know when." When he turned to Sasuke, he was crying. Itachi was hugging him rubbed his bonny back comforting. "It's alright, Sasuke. Everything is going to be just fine." "I-it's nothing *sobs* I just *sobs* miss you *sobs* that's all." Sasuke said as he continued crying. Itachi sat there with Sasuke until he calm down. When Sasuke was about to fall asleep, the lights suddenly open. Sasuke's eyes shot open. It was Tsunade. She was standing there, seeing Sasuke and Itachi together. She was frowning. "Itachi Uchiha. What are you doing here? Are you going to torture your brother again like that day?" "Tsunade-sama" said Itachi as he bowed. "I came here to see my brother only. To comfort him. What kind of brother who doesn't love their own sibling?" "You liar! You're a traitor here! You're hated by everyone!" Tsunade was shouting like crazy.

"Tsunade-sama, the only reason why I murdered the Uchiha clan is because it was a mission from Danzou. And if I didn't achieve his goal, he'll kill all the innocent people who live in Konoha." Itachi said slowly, softly, and explaining very clearly. Tsunade widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "It's not true! You're a burden!" "I'm afraid that's true Tsunade-sama" Itachi and Tsunade were like having a fight by talking and it gave Sasuke a headache. "STOP!" he screamed. Both of them fell silent and look at him. He was coughing. "It's true, Lady Hokage. It was just a mission." After he complete the sentence, he was coughing up blood. "Sasuke!" Itachi said almost shouting. He held Sasuke.

"Alright then, if you say so, Sasuke. I'll let Itachi stay here." Said Tsunade smiling. Then Sasuke hugged his brother. Itachi hug back. "Itachi, you stay at Sasuke's house." She was no longer angry. "Yes, Tsunade-sama" she close the lights and went out. It wasn't very dark. Itachi laid Sasuke back on the bed slowly. He began to fall asleep. His eyes are closing. Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I love you, otouto" before Itachi leave, he heard something. "Love you too, brother"

Epilogue

2 weeks had passed Itachi and Sasuke stayed together. Sasuke still train with his sensei and teammates. They were happy that he was out of the hospital. The greet him. Sometimes, he would train with Itachi too.

It was night Sasuke couldn't sleep so Itachi brought him out. They went to this place and then he sit on the grass. "Big brother, look!" Itachi looked where Sasuke was pointing at. "A comet. It's so beautiful!" "Yes it is little brother" said Itachi smiling sweetly. They discovered that the place that they are right now was a nature. A night nature. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes began to close and his head drop onto Itachi's shoulder. Itachi looked at him and smiled. That place sure is beautiful…

THE END


End file.
